Amber di Angelo
by rodentz13
Summary: Amber came from Tartarus, that alone made people suspicious, but that could just be her parent heritage. But then who was this 'mentor' she spoke about and the fact that she knows a lot. But more importantly, how will her life turn out? Solagelo, Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, y'know. Also, T 'cause I am paranoid.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is short, but it is just a prologue. T, 'cause I'm paranoid.**

 **Prologue**

 **POV: Moi**

An object was wrapped in bundles of warm cloth, its eyes fluttered open and a demanding cry shot through the cavern. Its wail attracted many monsters, an one especially took the chance and stumbled towards it.

The giant never ate it, nor did he kill it; he gently carried it into his arms and it fell gently asleep.

XXX

More than a decade later, a figure emerged from Tartaurus victorious.

It scramble towards a safe area to sit before observing its bloody hands. It scowled and took out a thick white strand to wrap around its calloused and bloody hands. The figure stood up and panted while it stumbled into the forest.

The figure dismissed the chirping birds and the rays of sunlight that fingered through the leaves. It heard a low growl coming from the behind the rustling trees as a monster walked out from it.

The hideous creature gnashed its teeth while the figure the same before unsheathing an amber sword. "Demigod," The monster growled, making the figure tense and swiftly change its position into a fighting stance.

The stubborn creature then ran towards the waiting figure and the figure banished the thing with one relaxed stroke of its sword.

The figure grunted in response and continued walking, swinging her sword that reflected the bright rays of the sun.

"Helios," The figure glared at the sun, but continued walking.

Its mind snapped into its early life in Tartaraus. It was trained in archery, swordmanship and even hand-to-hand combat, excelling in them all. Trained by mighty warriors who died honourable deaths and weapons crafted by the Centimanes.

Its sword was one of those weapons, a sword disguised as amber (the rock). Only it can activate the sword with tossing it into the air. The sword was its favourite weapon to use, since it has been gifted many types of weapon.

"Camp Half-Blood, Camp Half-Blood…" Its voice murmured. It paused to examine where it was heading, being carefully to follow its mentors instructions.

After days and days of walking, the figure stood in front of Camp Half-Blood.

The figure grinned, but let it drop when a gigantic cyclops came prowling towards it. It can't prowl, the figure thought, it is not stealthy at all.


	2. The Creation of Amber

**A/N: Here's my apology of a short chapter. I'm really sorry. Anyway, here's the longest one I have written so far. Just this POV is Nico's sorry.**

 **Chapter 1: The Creation of Amber**

 **Nico**

Tons of campers gathered in the front entrance as a figure approached our camp. Nico di Angelo was the one who first noticed the girl.

Her hair was curly black and her dark brown eyes twinkled. Her lips curled into a smug smile as she came.

And that was when the cyclops came, one of the biggest Nico has ever seen. The girl was calm, yet fierce as she took something out which transformed into a sword. The stood in a fighting stance as she dared the cyclops to step closer.

To be honest, a lot of cyclops were dumb creatures –except for Tyson, of course. The stubborness seemed to make the creature glow as he charged for her.

She sidestepped and cut the one-eyed creature's arm. It howled in pain as it grabbed for her, which he succeeded while also making her drop her amber sword. She tried to wriggle free out of the thing's grasp but it was far too strong.

A scowl appeared on her elegant face as bit the hands that bound her. It, again, howled in pain as the cyclops dropped her. She took that chance to grab her sword and stabbed it in the chest.

After the poor-excuse-of-a-monster's chest stopped heaving, she pulled her sword roughly and it transformed back into a small object.

Many campers were watching intently, though whispers were heard everywhere. "She must be an Ares kid," Mark whispered; he could have been right, she fights well to be an Ares kid.

"Probably Aphrodites'." Another kid stated, eyes were glued at her angelic face.

She then made her way to the barrier and into Camp Half-Blood.

Her eyes' fell on Nico and said, "Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. Pleasure to meet you."

"H-how?" Nico spluttered, giving the girl a bewildered stare.

"Please," The girl said, "You'll know soon enough. So, do you mind showing me around?"

"Alright," Nico huffed, resuming back to the Nico we all know and love. "First, we must go to Chiron."

"The camp director, you say?" The girl smiled, "Alright, lead the way."

Nico took the lead towards where Chiron would usually be. "So, how did you get here?"

"Hmm, oh. I crawled my way up from Tartaraus." The girl replied nonchalantly. "I believe you did too."

Nico felt quite tense, Tartaraus? Who was this girl? How did she end up in Tartaraus?

"Chiron?" Nico called out as they went inside Chiron's office. "There's a new camper.

"Hello," The girl said politely as she sat down on the chair Chiron had gestured to.

"What's your name, dear girl?" Chiron asked as Nico stood beside the door. "Do stay, Nico. Please, have a seat."

The girl's face twisted in deep thought. At last, she answered, "I don't have one."

"Where did you come from, then?"

The girl sighed, "I climbed my way out of Tartaraus. You see, being raised by mentors, they don't really care for your name at all. They call me 'girl', or anything else as humorous. So why bother?"

"Then we'll make you a name." Chiron stated calmly, taking in the girl's words. "What would it be?"

"Amber." She said, touching something in her pocket.

"Okay, Amber." Chiron said, "Nico, would you mind showing her around? You should be claimed by the Campfire. You may go now."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Please call me Chiron."

"Alright, Chiron." Amber said. Outside, she unwrapped her bandages to show the smeared blood on her palms. "I hope they aren't infected," She muttered.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Nico's gruff voice suggested and Amber gave a curt nod before following him there.

"What may I do for you, Nico?" Will Solace asked as they stepped insid the infirmary. "Oh, you brought a visitor. Good day."

"Good day to you too." Amber said politely, "Do you mind looking at my hands? I'm worried they might be infected."

"Alright, but I must ask you a few questions." Will told her as he looked at his clipboard.

"Goody-two-shoes," Nico coughed from a distance, causing Will to blush a bit.

"W-what's your name?" Will asked.

"Amber," Came her reply.

"How long have you had this?"

"Erm, possibly just a few days. No, but I started getting them two weeks ago… So… Yeah, two weeks."

"Holy Hera," Will cursed, "Then where have you been when you got this and after?"

"Well, I was at the bottom of Tartaraus and I climbed up. It took me a week to make it out. At the top, well, I wrapped them in makeshift bandages. Then I carried them through a forest to get here."

"Oh gods," Will said awkwardly, "Let me see."

After the inspection, a shocked Will looked at a confused Amber and declared, "Suprisingly, there is no infection. Be careful, alright?"

"Of course." Amber said, smiling at both Will and Nico. Will and Nico's gazed looked at Nico turned away blushing. Nico felt himself blush, but shook it away.

When they exited the infirmary, there was an awkward silence. Amber was the first to break it, "Will Solace."

A growl escaped Nico's mouth, "What about him?"

"He's quite nice," Amber said slowly, "But he's nothing but a future friend to me. Besides, he's not my type. I think he wants to catch someone else's eye."

"Who could that possibly be?" Nico snapped, "You've only been here for a few minutes."

To his shock, Amber released a cheeky giggle and repeated what she said earlier, "You'll know soon enough."

Nico was confused, Amber never shown negativity at all since she came, all rays of sunshine. An Apollo kid, possibly, he thought to himself, maybe she can get to Solace for me.

But she says Will likes someone else, another voice retorted. Nico let out a frustrated grumble.

"Where are you taking me?" Amber's curious voice asked, she leaned towards him with expecting eyes.

"Where do you want to go first?" Nico retorted.

"The training grounds, please." The girl answered back, still oblivious to the negativity coming from the son of Hades.

"Alright," Nico grunted, "Who's child do you think you'll be?"

Amber didn't answer for a long time. "I know. I think I do, anyway. You'll know soon enough."

"How many times do you have to say that?"

Amber released a short giggle, "Probably a lot."

Once they reached the training grounds, Nico watched in boredom, most of the people are from the Ares Cabin anyway. Amber, on the other hand, observed in awe at the techniques and skills the fighters had.

"Are you ready…?" Nico groaned, "It's been hours…"

"No it hasn't, silly. It's just been a few minutes. Well, what else could you show me?"

"Everthing else."

"Fine then," Amber cracked a smile, "Show me everything else."

Nico grunted and did what she asked him to do. They ate dinner quickly and settled to the campfire.

XXX

Campers were gathered around the large campfire, Amber –who was dressed in the Camp Half-Blood shirt- sat casually next to Nico, who were sat next to Will Solace nervously. Nico stole a glance from Will, taking in Will's features that has moon beams hitting his face.

He was handsome.

Amber sat hunched on her seat, drawing something on the dirt.

Shocked gasps were released when they saw a gleaming object above Amber's head. Nico felt blood rushing to his head and a smug smirk upon his lips.

Amber never looked at the symbol, she continued to poke the dirt with her fingers, "It's a skull, isn't it?"

Nico felt himself nod as Chiron spoke. "Yes, yes it is. Nico, would you be kind to show Amber to the Cabin?"

"Of course," Nico said, who spun his heal and walked towards Cabin 13. "Amber, follow me." Amber followed him happily towards the cabin, with a spring in her step.

"Well, considering that I was born in Tartarus… You know…"

"I just want to say that Hades –I mean, father- visits every child. Just a heads up."

"Thank you for telling me," Amber said slowly, "What would happen tomorrow?"

"There's going to be Capture the Flag. Apollo Cabin, Our Cabin, Poiseidon Cabin versus Ares Cabin, Zeus Cabin, Aphrodite Cabin… Well, I'm not sure. You'll know when you see the colour of their bibs –red or blue."

"Hmm, who's the Ares Cabin couselour?" Amber asked, "And who's the strongest fighter here?"

"Clarisse La Rue." Nico replied, "They're both Clarisse La Rue."

"Okay, do you mind telling me about her?"

"Well, she is easily provoked. She has gone on many quests and loves to win things." Nico sucked in a deep breath, "That's all I have, you might want to ask other campers. Why do you need this?"

"No reason," Amber answered nonchalantly, "I might just battle her."

"That's dangerous," Nico warned, opening the door to Cabin 13, "I don't want you to hurt yourself. You're my sister."

"Then how 'bout I take up your last name?" Amber retorted, flopping onto Nico's bed.

"That's my bed." Nico whined, "Actually, how about you do?"

"Hm, Amber di Angelo. Okay." Amber said, not moving, "But I am still a person! Would you let another camper fight her?"

"Please…?" Amber begged, "I think I can handle her."

"You think, you think!" Nico retorted loudly, "You'd get injured really badly."

"Well, it's worth a try." Amber said quietly, she looked at Nico with twinkling eyes.

"Fine…" He sighed, "Just not now. Please battle some other weaker campers. I don't want you hurt. Please, Amber? You're my sister, I don't want you hurt. Please?"

"Alright, Nico. Can I fight you the day after tomorrow? Don't go easy on me." Amber gave a soft smile as her hand unconciously stroked the amber.

"Can you show me your weapon?" Nico said, "I'll show you mine."

"Deal," Amber stood up and tossed her amber upwards and it landed on her hand as a sword made out out Stygian Iron.

"Wow. Here," He showed his three-foot long sword.

Amber took it in her hands, "Stygian Iron too, is it?" Nico nodded, taking his sword back and tossing it into the floor. "That could make it blunt. But otherwise, it's beautiful."

"Yes it is," Nico agreed, "That's your bunk over there." He pointed towards a coffin-shaped bed.

But before Amber could say her thanks, a hooded man appeared in front of them both.

"Child," the hooded man began, "I am your father."

"I know, father." Amber replied coldly, "I love the fact you have the decency to make a reference to Star Wars." Nico found that quite funny and tried to stop his laughter by biting his lip.

"So, you've taken the name 'Amber'?" Hades asked, ignoring her comment. "Quite a name."

"Thank you, father. I suppose you're here to… What exactly?"

"Meet my child, of course." Hades exclaimed, lifting his arms up.

Amber didn't seem impressed. "A child you abandoned Tartarus? A child you abandoned in your own realm? You have never even had the decency to even find me! Did you think I ceased to exist?!" She spat.

He gave a look of regret and slowly replied, "I'm really sorry, my dear. I tried finding you, I really did. But someone took you. I'm really sorry… If only you knew the whole story."

"Tell me then," She replied cooly. By the looks of it, she was trying to hide her curiousity and failed.

"Alright," Came Hades' reply, "Alright."

"You see…" Hades began, "Your mother was away and I was taking care of you in the underworld. To be honest, you were a beautiful baby. I won't beat around the bush though, you see, giants started to invade my house. They snatched away my stygian sword, so I had to use my other one that was made out of celestial bronze one.

"I shadow traveled and hid you. I shadow traveled back and dealt with them. They fled after a few hours and when I went back to where you were, yyou were gone. I was heartbroken. I summoned all the undead to find you." Hades sucked in a death breath.

"I just never did." Hades broke out into sobs and Amber hugged him. Nico stood there awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably.

"I love you," Amber cooed, "Father. Thank you for telling me."

Hades let out a short sniff, "I love you too. But I must be going now, the underworld needs me."

"Alright, father."

"Visit me," He called out, "You too, Nico." And he disappeared, Amber plopped down her bed. She rested her head on her palms.

"Someone took me, huh?" Amber asked Nico, "M-maybe I can f-f-find whoever d-did this."

Amber –like her father- broke into gigantic sobs. Nico slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, Amber. It's fine."

"I-I… I'm sorry, Nico." Amber sniffed, "I'm being too emotional."

"It's alright." Nico said softly.

They stayed like that for a few minuts cuddling, only hearing the soft, syncronized breaths of Nico and Amber and the distant rustling of the leaves.

Amber let out a small yawn, her eyelids fluttered and her head drooped. "A-are you tired?" Nico asked, she nodded. "You should get some sleep, Amber."

"A-alright," Amber yawned again as Nico placed her on her bed. Nico then climbed onto his own. "Goodnight, Nico. You know, after just meeting you for a few hours… I think… I think that we'll be bests of friends. I love you, Nico. Goodnight."

Nico laid there in shock for a few minutes before returning, "I love you too, Amber."

Would this be the same? Would Amber meet the same disastrous ending as Bianca? Nico blinked back the shock and glanced at Amber, who was sleeping very peacefully.

I won't let her cry tears of sorrow ever again, Nico thought to himself, If I can help it.

XXX

Nico felt a bit of pressure on his legs as he woke up. His eyes fluttered open as he saw Amber sitting on his legs, fully dressed. "Good morning, o brother of mine! Oops, sorry if I hurt your legs…" She stood up, "C'mon, lazy bug. Let's head to breakfast."

She helped him up and bounced up and down as Nico went to dress up. Amber was different from his other sisters, she wore a yellow shirt and brown shorts. Not black or even a dark colour.

Nico smiled to himself, Amber was a unique one, like everyone else. Nico's thoughts shifted from Amber's yellow shirt to a son of Apollo. The curly blond hair that covers his face and that bright smile that makes happiness flow into you. Nico sighed dreamily…

"Are you done yet? Judging by your pace, breakfast will be over!" Amber called out from behind the door.

"Almost!" Nico yelled back as he struggled to put on his black clothes quickly. "I'm done!" Nico panted as he threw open the bathroom door.

Amber smiled, "C'mon. Breakfast time!" She walked towards the dining pavilion with a spring in her step, Nico following after.


End file.
